SPECFMA T OR D 2
by Phear me
Summary: Think of it this way, the 1st one was kinda like the 1st night of the museum, this is more like the 2nd Night of the Museum. lol, also, expect there to be some, eh em, Storyline in this lol, but only some, SO WATCH FOR THINGS MENTIONED IN CHAPTERS, SO GO!
1. Chapter 1

And so…

Havoc: wait, wtf, im alive?

Me: I went through this with you already, you lived, deal with it

Havoc: oh, yeah

Ed: I really hate you ya know

Me: I know

Mikano: yeah, u got us all in trouble

Me: so, you called Riza anyways

Krux 1 and 2: u mentioned me twice u know

Me: aw shut up (kills one)

Krux: O.O (baks away slowly)

Al: wait, how did u get Hawkeye to come?

Me: we made a deal

_**Meanwhile, in the shadow dimension**_

Roy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I CANT MAKE ANY FIRE AND IM BEING FORCED TO DO ALL MY PAPER WORK, NOOOOOOOO

_**Bak to the T or D**_

Winry: why isn't Wrath here?

Me : Wrath is still learning how to use electronics

Gluttony: And why am I here?

Me: cause if u try to leave I will make it so u go on a diet…..forever

Gluttony: OK OK OK

Maja: can we start?

Hawkeye: Ed T or D

Ed: TRUTH

Riza (hawkeye): How much of your paper work is actually done

Ed: um, uh, about ¼, he he he

Riza: thought so

Winry: Maja T or D

Maja: dare 

Winry: I dare you to call yourself a hair brain

Maja: #%&&*$# you

Jado: hey, how come she is allowed to use it

Me: cause she's better then you

Jado: D:

Winry: well, im waiting

Maja: im a hair brain

Komainu: YAY, TIME FOR YOUTUBE

Maja: WTF, HES HERE? (Komainu starts running away from Maja)

Me: yep

Maja: GET BAK HERE (chases him while Rallen whispers MajKom, followed by being hit in the face by a vase that Maja threw) 

Komainu: NEVER

Maja: Komainu, T OR D

Komainu: TRUTH

Maja: IDC, I DARE YOU TO GIVE ME THAT CAMERA

Komainu: TOO LATE, I USED MY LAPTOP

Maja: (tackles Komainu)

Komainu: MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA

Maja: #%&*&#*&# YOU, YOU &**&$&#*$&&(#$*&, YOU'RE A #Q&&*%&&%*#&*#%& &#$*&%#$*&%#$&

All of us: dam, that's a lot of cursing

Me: Mikano, T or D

Mikano: dare

Me: I dare you to stop Maja from wreaking the room

Mikano: ok (has an epic battle with Maja)

Maja: DAM YOU (she lost)

Me: OH DAM ,THAT'S ALL THE TIME WE HAVE, C YA

Mikano: eh em

Me: oh right, I should mention I wont be updating as much since it's the summer, so you know


	2. Chapter 2 and Weirdness too

Jeena: and were bak (Jado, Rallen, Ed, Havoc, Krux, and Solo were starring at Jeena)

Me: what did u do Jeena?

Jeena: simple, I styled my hair in a beautiful way

Me: u changed it from pink to purple?

Jeena: yep, it somehow did a lot

Mikano: O.O

Me: lol, look at Winry doing EVERYTHING to make Ed stop

Mikano: can we snap them out of it now?

Jeena: um, this will take time to wear off

Me: so I guess its just us

Jeena: wait, y rnt u effected

Me: cause im immune to love potions, Spectrobes, talismans, alchemy, and anything else that creates artificial love

Jeena: -_-, u knew? 

Me: sigh, u think I wouldn't know?

Jeena: good point

Me: Mikano, T or D?

Mikano: Truth

Me: have u ever lost against Jado

Mikano: of course not

Lie DETECTOR: LIE LIE LIE 

Mikano: WHAT, I NEVER LOST A SPECTROBES MATCH WITH HIM EVER

Me: we didn't specify with Spectrobes….

Mikano: oh, yeah, he he he

Me: tell us now

Jeena: yeah, I wanna hear this

Mikano: Jado set up a strip poker game, and hid a camera to embarres us for blackmail

Jeena: wait, we wo…..oh, right….

Mikano: but we clobbered him at pokwer

Me: u said u lost

Mikano: don't think too hard

Me: OH, EWW, GROSS

Mikano: I sometime wonder if we shoulda let him won

Kom: yeah, that was great porn, and y I got my name abrviated

Me: cause il ether mis-spell ur name or have to look for it, so ur Kom now

Kom: fair enough, y am I here?

Me: cause, ur naturally immune to artificial love too

Jeena and Winry: Wha!

Mikano: wait, I didn't know that

Me: I know, its weird

Mikano: wow, look at gluttony, Jeena, it works well, he didn't finish his snack

Me: wow, iv never EVER seen that before (takes a picture with iPhone 4)

Mikano: U HAVE THE iPhone 4!

Me: yep

Jeena: nice (a Rydrake comes up and starts flirting with Jeena, making all the others fight eachother)

Me: OH SHIT, HURRY, STOP THE T OR D, THIS IS PASSING RATED M WITH THIS VIOLONCE (a chair is thrown) 

Mikano: ON IT

Computer: Connection severed


	3. Chapter 3 with alot of shit

Note: I know my head is filled with twisted thoughts, ok?

Kom: so, im here again?

Me: yes, I added u just because it would be funny

Kom: u just want to see how many times I get beat up

Me: well, u did start Spectrobes porn

Mikano: Jado, T or D?

Jado: Dare

Mikano: I dare you to BLOCKED

ME: sorry about that, and Kom, u even think of it…..

Jado: aw shit (goes over to Kom and lights go out)

Mikano: he he he (lights back on, Jado and Kom disturbed, a lot)

Solo: do I want to know?

Me: no

Winry: OH EWW, I JUST THOUGHT OF WHAT THEY DID

Ed: O.o

Al: o.O

Havoc: really Mikano, did u HAVE to do that?

Mikano: yes :D

ME: any reason why?

Mikano: well (whispers in my ear)

Me: oh, dam, wow, that sucks

Krux: Maja, T or D

Maja: Dare

Krux: I dare you to ki (Krux looses his voice and is hit with a blaster)

Jeena: don't…..even….think about it

Maja: U DARE HURT KRUX, DIEEEEE

Jeena: U WERE GUNA KILL RALLEN, U DIE (Jeena and Maja engage in an epic fight, and ends with Jeena Slapping Maja so hard, she can't move for the rest of the Chapter)

Riza: Ed, T or D

Ed: um, uh, truth

Riza: did you really try to sacrifice a whole forest to revive your mom?

Ed: he he he, ummmm, uh, yes…

Al: A WHOLE FORREST?

Ed: yea…

Al: HOW COULD U (storms out of room)

Ed: aw come on, come back Al

Al: (storms back in) Fine, but only for the cookies and Havoc and Winry (takes a cookie and eats it)

Rallen: THERE WERE COOKIES?

Me: THEY ARE RIGHT INFRONT OF YOU

Rallen: oh, um, lol

Jeena: (looking at a devise) WHAT, SOME1 IS TRYING TO STEAL OUR CRUISER

Rallen: WHAT, DAMIT (they both run out of the room)

Mikano: well, im sure…..

Me: they aren't coming back for the rest of the chapter

Mikano: wait, its only li…OHHHH

Solo: what, te…oh, I get it

Kom: um, be right back

Me: HELL NO KOM, U SIT UR ASS DOWN RIGHT NOW (a giant globe comes out of the storage area and Crushes him)

Kom: o…w…..

Winry: hey, I think we will check on them

Me: ok

Mikano: Ok, we good, wait, where's Kom

Solo: ill get him

Me: good

Gluttony: um, I think he left

Me: ok…. (Punches gluttony so hard he pukes up Kom)

Gluttony: Awww

Solo: ewwww

Me: that's gluttony for ya

Mikano: WAIT WAIT WAIT, we have a storage area?

Me: it holds on the stuff we might use, like blasters, swords, Spectrobes, Alchemy books, Emergency wrenches, Giant Globes, Amelia Earhart, ECT

Mikano: ok, ve…WAIT, AMELIA?

Me: um, uh, SMOKESCREEN (disappears)

Mikano: ok…, Gluttony T or D?

Gluttony: Truth

Mikano: have u EVER been full?

Gluttony: um, ok, once, when I ate 5 trains filled with people, and a house

Mikano: ok, ewwww

Me: (reappears) forgot to end it, c ya all later

Solo: TAKE ME WITH YOU, MAJA IS FLIRTING WITH ME (jumps in portal)

Me: O.O (closes portal)

Mikano: sigh, il do it (hits a button)

Computer: connection: Terminated


	4. Chapter 4 and PIE!

Solo: RAWR (attempts to stab Jado)

Jado; WHAT THE FUCK (barley dodges)

Me: SOLO, STOP TRYING TO KILL PEOPLE

Solo: NEVER, AND I WONT LET YOU…..

Mikano: (saying really quickly) SOLO T OR D

Solo: DARE ME TO DO IT, WAIT, WHAT, DAMIT

Mikano: I dare you to stop stabbing people and close the inter-dimensional openings you made, ALSO PANCAKES

Solo: fine :(, wait, what?

Mikano: CUP CAKES

Rallen: um, Mikano, you took your medicine right?

Mikano: CAKE

Me: wait, Mikano, u didn't, right? Did you?

Havoc: wait you don't mean L(shuts havoc up)

Mikano: MARSHMELLOWS

Gluttony: IM SO HUNGRY FROM THIS

Jeena: there are only 3 conclusions, She ether had coffee, forgot her medicine, or the other option

Rallen: Its probably coffee

Me: most likely

Mikano: COFFEE

Jado: maybe shes on crack (Mikano's reflexes cause Jado to be punched to the other side of the really big room, and then stuck on a really bouncy trampoline that sends him through the roof, then he lands in the chair)

Me: if she was on crack you would be dead, and if she was normal right now you would be dead for suggesting it

Krux: maybe she hit her head?

Rallen: Krux T or D

Krux: truth

Rallen: who are you in love with?

Krux: well, um, eh, Mrs. Krux

Rallen: WHAT

Jeena: YOU'RE MARRIED?

Mikano: WHAT (this shocks her to normal), HOLD ON (looks through all the books, games, and D-art) OMG, IT NEVER SAYS ANYTHING ABOUT U BEING MARRIED

Krux: well, eh, I am

Me: dam, did u get laid?

Krux: not telling anything to not start some Spectrobes porn…again…

Me: when u said u had a wife u re-started it, so, how many?

Krux: how many what?

Me: HOW MANY KIDS DO YOU HAVE

Krux: O.O

Jeena: Phear me, are you ok

Me: COOKIES

Gluttony: I CANT TAKE THIS (goes to the fridge and eats EVERYTHING, even the fridge)

Rallen: NOW HES DOING IT

Jeena: AW CRAP

Me: CUPCAKES

Mikano: RAWR (pins Krux against Wall with sword at his neck) what did you do?

Krux: why do you think I did it, im suffering

Me: PIE

Solo: I WANT PIE

Jado: OH CRAP NOW THERES 2 OF THEM

Solo: no I just really want pie ^.^

Havoc: -_-

Mikano: wait a minute….(throws sword from my side, stabbing a parasite and pinning it to the wall)

Me: um, what happened?

Mikano: wait a sec, SOLO

Solo: WHAT?

Mikano: SOLO, YOU LET IN AN INTER-DIMENSIONAL PARASITE

Solo: I DIDN'T MEAN TO

Me: SOLO, T OR D

Solo: TRUTH

Me: TOO BAD, I DARE YOU TO JUMP OFF THE STATUE OF LIBERTY

Solo: damit, that wi…..

Me: don't lie, I know you will live through it

Solo: damit (leaves)

Mikano: Jado T or D

Jado: dare

Mikano: I dare you to read your diary

Jado: ok, done

Mikano: wait, I know you have a diary

Jado: nope, I burned it after I dared Rallen to tell us all his secrets

Me: that….make a lot of sense

Jado: Ed T or…..wait, where is Ed Winry, and Al?

Me: WOW, U JUST NOTICED THAT?

Mikano: where are they

Me: Winry found an outlet mall

Mikano: and Ed and Al are with her?

Me: yep

Mikano: DAAAAAAAAM

Jado: That's….horrible…

Krux: Jado T or D

Jado: Dare

Krux: I dare you to make Those 2 deactivated Attack drones to attack Solo

Jado: ok (re-activates drones)

_**Meanwhile**_

Solo: , dam that hurt

Attack Drones: DIE SOLO TWIN

Solo: DAMIT (insert epic battle between solo and Attack Drones here)

_**Back to the show**_

Mikano: wait a sec, Trampoline, Deactivated Attack Drones, what is this place?

Me: Warehouse 14

Mikano: not 13?

Me: Warehouse 13 is taken and is somewhere in South Dakota

Jado: Krux T or D

Krux: dare

Jado: I dare you to make an Class 1 interstellar beacon out of the stuff we have here

Rallen: OMG, THAT'S EVIL

Jado: I know ^.^

Me: well that's all the time we have, c ya all later

Solo: AWWW, BUT I JUST GOT BACK

Me: TOO BAD


	5. Chapter 5: FINNALY

Disclaimer: you know

Note: Understand, I am not responsible in any way for the mental/physical health of yourself or loved ones

Ed: wait, what?

Jado: about time you did this

Me: don't push your luck jado

Jado: I SHALL DESTROY YOU

Me: you can't, you failed cause a chapter where you were sent to a planet but arrived at the END

Jado: not my fault…..

Winry: *comes in sporting a "Its Jados Fault T shirt"*

Jado: Fuck you

One Wrench Impaling later

*a inter Fic portal opens*

Hition: WTF RALLEN, AGAIN

Me: He he he

Rallen: wait, what?

Me: hmm, unusual randomness

Riza: did he call this a fic?

Hition: (about to speak)

Me: no, he said Fucking Portal, now back you go *uses shadows to make him leave, scarring him ½ to death in process*

Al: anyways, Winry, T or D

Winry: Dare

Al: kiss ED

Winry: ok *kisses ed*

Me: now…..Winry, you can stop now

Winry: hmmmm *pretends to not hear*

Me: well ok then….RALLEN, JEENA

Rallen: what?

Me: IS THAT KOM ON MY INTERDEMENSIONAL TRANSPORT CRUISER JEEP

Rallen: KOM, GET OFF THERE

Kom: *looks up and presses a button by mistake* !

Cruiser Jeep Thing: *blasts everything*

Winry: OW

ED: MORE OW

Me: well ok then, Mikano, wait, Mikano, where are you

Krux: well I am *is slashed in ½ by Mikano*

Mikano: YES, I GOT KRUX

Me: Great, now I need to revive him…

Mikano: .

Jado: HUZA

Maja: JADO DARE OR DIE!

Jado: DARE DARE

Maja: SAY THAT JADO IS THE WORST KRAWL EVER AND IS A POINTLESS HOPELESS LOSER WHO FAILS

Jado: *says, while Crying*

Me: NOW ba…..WINRY, ED

Ed and Winry: um, uh, sorry

Mikano: Riza, T or D

Riza: dare

Mikano: I dare you to shoot at Roy

Meanwhile…..in the Shadow Dimension

Roy: IM FINNALY DONE

Me: Nope *a load of power work drops down* oh and also *opens a portal and riza shoots at hiM*

Roy: FUCK!

Now back to the T or D

Mikano: Heh

Rallen: Jado, Dare or I stab you

Jado: dare

Rallen: I dare you to fight krux

Jado: WHA *gets owned instantly*

Solo: sorry im late, but I was…."busy"

Flashback

Solotwin: He he he *spray paints Jados ride and steals from it*

Flashback over

Me: why do you have Spray Paint?

Solo: no reason

Ed: Winry T or D

Winry: Dare

Ed: I dare you to whack Phear me

Me: WHAT! *gets hit across the room*

Ed: that's FOR THE BAR

Me; THATS IT *takes out Shadow Blaster* TAKE THIS *sets to Fucking lot of pain mode and shoots*

Ed: FUCK *runs while the shadow Blasts Chase him?*

Winry: O.O

Ed: AHHHHHH *gets hit*

Jado: oh…..shit….. *backs away slowly*

Solo: That's….Beast….

Al: yawn what happened I took a nap

Mikano: not much….

Al: why am I chained to you?

Mikano: no reason

Maja: Well…

Me: MAJA T OR D

Maja: I dare….FUCK

Me: I dare you to go on Face book and update your profile so it says everywhere "I am a hairbrain fucking loser"

Maja: Shit

Jado: I dare you all to dance like mad mans

Winry, Jeena, and Mikano: !, DIE JADO YOU SEXIST *they all kick his ass*

Me: wait, Mikano I thought you really didn't care about that

Mikano: I wanted to beat up jado ^.^

Me: oh ok

Meanwhile in another spot of the building

Krux: soon…They shall all suffer….

AND THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, POST, COMMENT, REVIEW, WHATEVER YOU CALL IT

Lol


	6. Chapter 6: Who, what, where, and why

Me: welcome back once more

Jamie: hi everyone

Mikano: You let him in here?

Me: he is like, my favorite OC

Jamie: :D

Ed: Havoc T or D

Havoc: D

Ed: I dare you to say the alphabet 20 times, each in a different language

Havoc: !

Ed: :D

Havoc: *does this* :P

Ed: what the….how?

Me: Ed, you just got OWNED

Winry:

Mikano: Jado T or D

Jado: Truth

Mikano: Why are you horrible at life?

Jado: But I'm not

Mikano: WRONG ANSWER, dare time

Jado: But I'm not!

Mikano too late, I dare you to have your own shadow T rex thing attack you

Jado: ! *gets owned by his own Shadow*

Al: Maja T or D

Maja: Dare

Al: Ok, I dare you to beat up Mikano for stalking and tackling me

Maja: With pleasure

Mikano: Wait WHAT! Wait, why with pleasure?

Maja: You think you're the only Al fan?

Mikano Oh Sh…*is tackled and beat up by a mad Maja*

Jamie: Riza T or D

Riza: dare

Jamie: I dare you to hit a target a mile away in the middle

Riza: *does it perfectly*

Jeena: Phear Me T or D

Me: Truth

Jeena: Why is Krux opening a giant interdimensional portal?

Me: Oh sh…*is cut off by massive amounts of Krawl invading with battle rules in place*

Gluttony: I don't feel so good…..*throws up a bunch of Homunculi*

And let the Battle commence!

Jeena: THAT WAS MY LINE! *chases me*

Jamie: wait wait, can we just get one more in here?

Me: Fine….

Kom: Maja T or D?

Maja: truth

Kom: Who do you have a crush on

Maja: now you die….*lunges at him*

Me: OK OK, NOW WE GOTTA GO!


End file.
